Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such grid-computing resources, a virtualized computer resource, cloud computing resource, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including remote and delocalized information storage. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth of electronic and computing systems, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new device space. One such advancement has been online storage solutions for personal information. However vulnerability to cyber-attacks on and hacking of the online storage systems as well as identity theft and unauthorized access to personal information has become of increasing concerns to the users.
Thus, a need still remains for a computing system with information storage having improved security features. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.